TShirt
by PLLSpobyEzriaHalebEmaya
Summary: So this is A Spoby one shot that takes place pre-finale so the girls don't know who A is and Toby and Spencer are still broken up. This is based off the song T-Shirt by Shontelle. Please read the Authors note and thanks for reading!


**A/N: Ok so this is my first PLL fanfic (im obsessed with the show) and I really hope you like it. It'll be short, just a one shot and its based off the song T-shirt by Shontelle. Although Wren and Spencer are cute I love love love Her and toby together. Ok so anyway here it goes. Oh and I might end up writing full stories later we'll see.**

_Hey hey, lemme tell you now_

Its been three months without Toby and I miss him like crazy. I wish I could be with him. Hell I would be with him if I weren't for A.

_Trying to decide trying to decide if I really want to go out tonight. I never used to go out without ya. Not sure I remember how to._

The girls and I are supposed to be having a girls night out for my birthday, but honestly I could care less. It won't be the same without Toby there. Nothings the same without him.

_Gonna be late, Gonna be late but all my girls gonna have to wait_

I really wish I could just stay home and drown my sorrows in choco mint ice cream and Leonardo Dicaprio, but the girls would never allow it. Especially Hanna, she says I'm mopey enough already.

_Cause I don't know if I like my outfit, I tried everything in my closet_

Even though plenty of my outfits looked great on me (not to be vain) I just didn't feel right. I felt fake and with my forced smile I looked it.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you._

Without Toby my world was crumbling. With him I felt safe from A, but now? I felt vulnerable. Naked.

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos. _

Sure my current outfit's hot but I just feel so uncomfortable, so wrong.

_Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool. Trying to dress up when I'm missing you._

Sighing I kicked off my shoes and tore my dress off knowing it was pointless to try to distract myself.

_Imma step out of this lingerie, Curl up in a ball with something Hanes._

I undressed and searched through my drawers for pajamas, sparing a quick text to the girls. "can't go out tonight, the rents have me on lockdown so sorry." Even if they knew I was lying they'd understand if they really thought about it. Emily's lost too many girls to count, Hanna lost Caleb a few times, and Aria's relationship is way too confusing.

Then I spot it and my thoughts flash back to that night. Toby letting me stay with him after 'kicking my ass at scrabble,' waking up with my arm around him, snuggled close, finding the bag of ice in 'jenna's room' and last but most certainly not least him catching me by surprise with a heart fluttering kiss.

_In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on._

I grab the shirt, throw it over my head and curl up on my bed. Who would have thought perfect, smart, uptight Spencer Hastings would ever fall in love with that 'bad influence' Toby Cavanaugh. But in reality Toby was anything but. He helped her through her troubles when she was a person of interest, never pressuring her for a relationship as much as he wanted one, and loved her more than anyone ever had. He understood her. He completed her.

_Gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm really hurting now that your gone_

The next day Spencer woke up, groggy and disoriented. When she first noticed Toby's smell her heart sped up in hope but her dreams quickly crashed down as she realized she was alone and that it was just his shirt.

_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping_

I quickly dressed and headed down the stairs, too upset for breakfast and decided now'd be a good time to go bikini shopping.

_But I couldn't get passed the door and now I don't know now I don't know If I'm ever really gonna let you go._

Reaching for the handle I froze, remembering the times where Toby kissed me in that very doorway. A wave of cold hit me as I realised that I'll never be right without him. I literally can't survive without him.

_I couldn't even leave my apartment. I'm stripped down torn up about it_

I sank to the ground tears streaming down my face. I hadn't bothered to change out of Toby's shirt, just threw on some shorts and flip flops.

"_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you," _she thought. It was in that moment she made her decision. She wasn't going to let A ruin her life anymore. That's exactly what they wanted and she wasn't going to give them that kind of satisfaction.

She pulled herself up, threw open the door and ran down the street. Her hair was messed up she wasn't wearing any make-up and she probably looked insane but she didn't care. She had Toby and that's all she needed. Charging up his front steps, she burst into his house without any warning and sprinted to his room. She had to see him.

Pushing the door open she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. His hair was all messed up, and his once shining blue eyes now looked dull and defeated. He was only half dressed as he had neglected to put a shirt on but he was absolutely perfect.

He turned towards her, shock written on his face.

"Toby" she breathed.

And before he had a second to react she pulled him towards her, lips crashing together and threw her arms around his neck.

It was the most passionate, real kiss she'd ever had, filled with emotion and heat. When they finally broke apart she stared into his now stunning eyes and said the three words that would change everything.

"I love you."

He froze. But she continued. "I know I'm not so good at showing it and I'm impulsive and irrational with you but I love you and I'll never love anyone else. Nothing happened with Wren, I just didn't know how else to make you want to stay away from me. But I'm done with that know. My brain's telling me to push you away, that I'm no good for you, but my heart never wants to let go. This time Toby I'm listening to my heart and I'm not letting you go that easily."

"I love you so much," he whispered, in awe that the girl of his dreams felt the same way about him.

"This time I got to say it first." They smiled and Toby grabbed a hold of his love's waist and pulled her to him, kissing her again.

"You're wearing my shirt," he commented.

"It reminds me of that night. I'll always remember it."

"Always?" he asked.

"Always."

**A/N: So what'd you think? I really hope I did ok and if I made some mistakes, please keep in mind that I'm only 13 so I'm not perfect. I'm a lot like spencer with the family issues and sarcasm but I'm a hopeless romantic. I just couldn't give it a sad ending. They've had enough of those. Anyway I can't wait for the show to come back. Spoby forever! And to those other couple fans what do you think about Jason and Aria together. Don't get me wrong I love Ezria but I do think Jaria would be adorable. But since there is and Ezra that will never happen. Anyway please comment what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
